<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[F4M] A Beautiful Princess Trades Her Virginity For My Life by LichTheCreator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179237">[F4M] A Beautiful Princess Trades Her Virginity For My Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichTheCreator/pseuds/LichTheCreator'>LichTheCreator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Creampie, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gonewildaudio, Loving Intimate Pussy Pounding, Mean To Others, Mutual Orgasm, My Body Has Always Been Yours, My Love, Surprise Reunion, Sweet To You, Tsundere Princess, Virginity Loss, gonewildaudible, script offer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichTheCreator/pseuds/LichTheCreator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A down on his luck peasant, you've been caught breaking into the royal bank trying to get a few gold pieces for some food. The royal court decides that you are guilty of mutiny and treason against the kingdom and are sentenced to death by hanging. On the night before your hanging, the princess of the kingdom comes in with not only some food, but also a way to use her stuffy, old family traditions to save you from death...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[F4M] A Beautiful Princess Trades Her Virginity For My Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M] [SCRIPT OFFER] [Friends → Lovers] [Tsundere Princess] [Mean To Others, Sweet To You] [Surprise Reunion] [Confession] [Loving, Intimate Pussy Pounding] [Virginity Loss] [My Body Has Always Been Yours] [Mutual Orgasm] [Creampie] [My Love]</p>
<p>WRITTEN BY: u/LichTheCreator on Reddit</p>
<p>NOTE: THIS SCRIPT IS FOR ADULTS BY AN ADULT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE IN YOUR COUNTRY, DO NOT READ MY CONTENT UNDER <b>ANY</b> CIRCUMSTANCES. ALSO, DO NOT COPY, REDISTRIBUTE, USE MY SCRIPTS FOR MONETARY PROFIT OR CLAIM <b>ANY</b> OF MY SCRIPTS AS YOURS.</p>
<p>All sound effects are optional. Feel free to ad-lib, make changes, and do whatever else makes you comfortable!</p>
<p>Words in (Parentheses) indicate Optional SFX<br/>Words in *Asterisks* indicate directions for actions done specifically by the performer, unless noted otherwise<br/>Words in [Brackets] indicate guidance for attitude/emotion in the performer's lines<br/>Words in CAPS indicate emphasis on that specific word<br/>-pause- indicates a quick pause between lines. You can also replace any of the optional SFX with a -pause- if you want.</p>
<p>
  <b>-START OF SCRIPT-</b>
</p>
<p>Hmm...yes, that's him. Unshackle him &amp; stand guard outside the door. I wish to speak to him alone.</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>[Angry] WHY? Are you questioning your princess' orders? I'm the future ruler of this country, I don't need servants like you 2nd guessing me!</p>
<p>[Angry] And pray tell, how is the prisoner supposed to eat his final meal with his arms shackled behind his back? It's his last night alive, at least give him the decency to eat like a human being one last time.</p>
<p>(OPTIONAL SFX: Chains hitting the ground)</p>
<p>[Stern] That's better. Now leave.</p>
<p>(OPTIONAL SFX: Dungeon door closing)</p>
<p>Now...on to you.</p>
<p>*You grunt as you give the listener a big hug.*</p>
<p>[Cheery] You're alive! You're actually alive!</p>
<p>[Cheery] I haven't seen you since the Oakes Empire invaded 6 years ago! I thought you had died!</p>
<p>*You grunt as you give the listener another big hug.*</p>
<p>[Cheery] Here, I brought you some food from the castle! [Slightly Angry] It's better than the slop they're serving you here.</p>
<p>Go ahead! Eat, eat!</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>*You giggle and then happily sigh.*</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>Sorry, I don't mean to stare! It's just...I'm just so happy to be with you again! *giggle*</p>
<p>So where have you been? It had to have been someplace far away, you never miss our little rendezvous!</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>[Sad] Oh no...the Oakes took your entire family away as prisoners? [Cheery] Surely you all escaped and came back since you're here, right?</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>[Sad] Your father helped you escape...I'm so sorry. Do you know if they're still alive?</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>Here. Come here.</p>
<p>*You grunt as you give the listener a 3rd big hug.*</p>
<p>It's going to be alright. I will personally see to it that we get your family back here, safe and sound.</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>No need to thank me. It's what a future queen should do for her country. And her best friend.</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>How have I been since the invasion? Absolutely dreadful.</p>
<p>I missed sneaking out of the stuffy castle under the guard's noses just to come see you. I missed roughhousing with you, traveling with you through the forests, and having picnics with you on Teague Hill with the view of the entire kingdom in front of us!</p>
<p>I even missed how your father always wanted me to leave for fear of getting reprimanded by MY father! *giggle*</p>
<p>So after those wretched Oakes were driven back, the 1st thing I did was sneak out and look for you and your family. Eventually a guard caught me outside and I was locked away in the castle under heavy supervision for years until they thought I was no longer "foolhardy" and "careless".</p>
<p>During that time, I grew to hate everyone I came in contact with that wasn't you. Because without you, I felt like I was all alone in this world...</p>
<p>You were...ARE my one true friend. You're the only one that understands me, that gets exactly how I feel or what I'm going to say.</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>See? Even now, you STILL get me! *giggle*</p>
<p>So when I overheard some guards describe the prisoner that was going to be executed tomorrow, I recognized that they were describing you!</p>
<p>I had some servants prepare this food and I came down here immediately hoping it was you! And lo and behold, it WAS! *giggle*</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>Don't worry about the execution! That's NOT going to happen if I have anything to say about it.</p>
<p>I have a plan to save your life! </p>
<p>What you're going to do is...lay with me and take my virginity.</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>I know it sounds mad, but just listen!</p>
<p>My family are sticklers for tradition, to the point where it's laughable, honestly.</p>
<p>And one of our family traditions is that whoever claims a royal member's virginity in bed shall become royalty by association!</p>
<p>So there's absolutely NO way they'll say otherwise!</p>
<p>Listen, I know our very 1st time together is in...less than ideal conditions, but I have to do this! [On the verge of tears] I NEED to do this! </p>
<p>[On the verge of tears] *sniff* I...I love you...I love you more than you'll ever know...</p>
<p>[On the verge of tears] I would do ANYTHING for you. Anything to keep you safe, ANYTHING so that you don't have to go back to the life you were living!</p>
<p>[On the verge of tears] Just the thought of losing you again leaves a burning pit in my stomach that I NEVER want to feel again...</p>
<p>*The listener suddenly kisses you. You're shocked at 1st, but then you start quickly melting in pleasure because this is all you've ever wanted for years.*</p>
<p>You know no idea how long I wanted this from you...kiss me again, my love...</p>
<p>*You and the listener passionately kiss again.*</p>
<p>My body has always been yours...I'VE always been yours. I've just been waiting for you to claim me...</p>
<p>*You and the listener passionately kiss a 3rd time.*</p>
<p>Wait, where are you going?</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>Such a gentleman. *giggle* Thank you for laying that blanket.</p>
<p>(OPTIONAL SFX: Clothes rustling)</p>
<p>*You and the listener passionately kiss a 4th time.*</p>
<p>I'm ready, my love. Take me.</p>
<p>*You scream in pain for a quick second as he penetrates you, but you quickly cover your mouth to avoid the guards from hearing you.*</p>
<p>Sorry, I've heard the 1st time hurts but I didn't think it would hurt this bad...</p>
<p>I'm OK though, my love. Please, go ahead...</p>
<p>*The listener starts slowly thrusting into you to make sure not to hurt you further.*</p>
<p>*moan* That's better...feels better too...</p>
<p>Your thick cock...*moan* so deep...</p>
<p>*The listener starts to go a bit faster inside you.*</p>
<p>Don't stop...just like that...</p>
<p>The way you mix me up inside...it feels amazing...like we were made for each other...*moan*</p>
<p>*You start to unintentionally moan a bit louder as the listener continues to pump into you.*</p>
<p>I'm sorry, my love...but I...I just feel too good...</p>
<p>Kiss me...kiss me to shut me up...</p>
<p>*You and the listener start passionately kissing again. As you kiss, he starts to pound you a bit faster, as well as suck your nipples.*</p>
<p>*loud moan* No...you're supposed to keep me quiet...not make me moan louder...</p>
<p>But you look so cute sucking on my nipples...*moan* </p>
<p>And it feels so good...</p>
<p>*The listener starts pounding in you even faster as you stop trying to contain your moans of pleasure.*</p>
<p>I love giving in to lust...*moan*</p>
<p>You're so thick...stretching me out so much...</p>
<p>Yes...use me...use my pussy...make yourself feel good...*moan*</p>
<p>I love looking into your eyes...they're so beautiful...</p>
<p>I'm so lucky...to have been bedded...by such a handsome, kind man like you...</p>
<p>*You &amp; the listener passionately kiss again as he pounds you as hard and deep as he can.* </p>
<p>You're thrusting into me so fast...*moan* and so deep...</p>
<p>Are you about to cum? Me too...I'm so close...</p>
<p>I'm ready for your seed...anytime you're ready...just give it all to me...</p>
<p>Let's cum at the same time, my love...I want this night to be even more special...</p>
<p>*You and the listener cum at the exact same time.*</p>
<p>*moan* I didn't know...sex could be this amazing...</p>
<p>Your cum...so hot...so deep...flooding every part of my insides...</p>
<p>I love feeling you fill me up...and your grunts are like music to my ears...</p>
<p>Don't stop...let me milk every last drop out of you, my love...</p>
<p>*You and the listener passionately kiss again.*</p>
<p>Oh my goodness...that felt...magical. *giggle*</p>
<p>And you poured so much into me...</p>
<p>That was perfect, my love. Luckily the guards didn't catch us either.</p>
<p>*You give the listener a quick kiss.* </p>
<p>Get dressed. I'll call in the guards.</p>
<p>(OPTIONAL SFX: Clothes rustling)</p>
<p>[Yelling] Guards!</p>
<p>(OPTIONAL SFX: Dungeon door opening)</p>
<p>You 2 will-</p>
<p>[Angry] Don't worry about why I'm wrapped up in a dirty blanket! Pay attention to what I'm about to say!</p>
<p>[Stern] You 2 will tell my father that I am invoking protection for this man here. He has claimed my virginity and his execution will be called off IMMEDIATELY.</p>
<p>[Stern] Now hurry and run off before I have you 2 take his place at the gallows.</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>And that's how it's done, my love! *giggle*</p>
<p>You're a free man now! But most importantly, you're MY man.</p>
<p>Come, let us retire for tonight back at my boudoir. After a quick bath, of course. *giggle*</p>
<p>
  <b>-END OF SCRIPT-</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>